Conjurer
Conjurer = Conjurers are the creative branch of the magic-users. They specialize in enchantments, conjuring creatures, and objects. They are the only ones able to identify objects. Conjurers, like other magic-users, possess awesome spell casting might and are able to throw some of the world's most potent spells. The conjuring style of magic first developed among the mixed breed races, which would account for their smaller spell list and greater overall spell potency. Conjurers have fewer offensive spells than Sorcerers, yet have some of the best defensive spells on Duris. The spells Stone Skin, Globe of Invulnerability, and Stornogs Spheres can shield the Conjurer in protective magics requiring considerable effort to penetrate. While the Conjurer is quite capable of defending himself, he is physically lacking in brawn, making constitution an important attribute when developing him. The following epic skills are available to this class: chant mastery, summon familiar, advanced meditation, scribe mastery, silentspell, shield combat, infuse life, spell penetration, toughness, improved endurance, fix, smelt, infuse magical device, epic strength, epic power, epic agility, epic intelligence, epic dexterity, epic wisdom, epic constitution, epic charisma, epic luck, and ship damage control. Equipment usage As all classes on Duris, Conjurers have their own classification of item restriction. They have a very small range of weapons they can use and a small range of armor to choose from. They have very little restrictions on what miscellaneous magical items they can use, though. Pet/Minion Control Conjurers use the spells 'conjure elemental' and 'conjure greater elemental' to create pets. These pets are based on the element the Conjurer has specialized in or present randomly if they have yet to choose a specialization. The level of control a &YConjurer gains over his pets is directly affected by his intelligence and charisma. See also * Conjurer Skills * Magic User * Practice Allowed races * Human, Drow Elf, Grey Elf, Halfling, Gnome, Orc, Githyanki, Shade, Goblin, Phantom, Githzerai, Kobold, Illithid Innate abilities None. Conjurer Specialisations * Air Magus * Water Magus * Fire Magus * Earth Magus The following help topics also matched your search: Conjurer Skills = The following is a list of all the skills and spell available to the Conjurer class: See also * Conjurer * Memorize Innate abilities None. Skills 1st Level: 1h bludgeon, 1h piercing, 2h bludgeon, bandage, carve, climb, concentration, fishing, kick, meditate, mount, quick chant, retreat, salvage, scribe, sorcerous spell knowledge, swim Spells 1st Circle: detect magic, magic missile, minor creation 2nd Circle: burning hands, chill touch, mirror image, sleep 3rd Circle: acidimmolate, agility, concealment, dispel magic, mage flame, shocking grasp, strength 4th Circle: enchant weapon, infravision, levitate, lightning bolt, ray of enfeeblement, reveal true name, wall of force 5th Circle: coldshield, conjure elemental, fireshield, identify, sense follower, slowness, wall of stone 6th Circle: color spray, feeblemind, minor globe of invulnerability, stone skin, teleport, wall of iron 7th Circle: airy water, cone of cold, dimension door, fireball, haste, ice storm, stornogs metamagic shroud, wall of flames, wall of ice, web 8th Circle: detect invisibility, disintegrate, globe of invulnerability, improved invisibility, prismatic spray 9th Circle: fly, gate, relocate 10th Circle: farsee, group stone skin, stornogs shimmering starshell 11th Circle: conjure greater elemental, group globe of invulnerability, prismatic cube, stornogs spheres 12th Circle: group stornogs spheres Guide by Tirin *Primarily a conjurer is not a nuker. Conj need to keep a good amout of stone walls, conjure elementals, haste, and globes memed. These spells are very important for raids and zones. Also it is important to keep whoever is tanking stoned. If you find that the mob the group is fightingis rather easy, you can start using offensive spells. * Disintegration ray will destroy gear, always make sure it is ok touse this spell before you unload. * Ray of enfeeb is an excellent spell to utilize against hitters and all PCs * A major component of being a Conjurer is knowing how to travel.Conjurers should be well versed in running planes, sailing, and knowing howto get to most zones that a guild does commonly. If you have not learned these skills please ask Marius or conj in other guilds. * It is VERY important to keep spare sets of your books. You should haveat LEAST 4 spare sets of books on storage. This will save valuable time on zone corpse retrievals. * Walls and elementals are very important. Elementals are utilized in luring mobs out of rooms that are difficult to fight in. Also elementals can be use to 'block.' If your group is standing in a room and to the east there is 5 very hard very aggressive creatures, you can send an elemental east, and while it is fighting your group can run pass them (This tactic is used in a few zones and a leader should warn you if that's what he wants to do). Walls are also very important. Dragons can roar, which makes a few people in your group flee in a random direction. This can be VERY dangerous. When you are ordered to wall, DO IT! If your engaged you can't finish the spell, so most warriors should be prepared to rescue you quickly. Also if you have to, disengage and keep trying to get that wall up. Many groups have died because a conj did not wall fast enough. Stone walls are your best for most zones and if someone just tells you to wall, they MOST likely mean stone wall. * Teleport is not a completely safe escape. When you are engaged, there is a good chance teleport won't work but if you are walled in, give it a shot. * Also learn to use the spell gate. It opens up a portal to the plane you choose. From certain planes you can gate the prime plane. These portals will open randomly and its a great way to travel around, but most planes are VERY dangerous. Air plane is the least dangerous but it still can get you killed. A great alternative is rooms that are filled with lava. There are rooms like this on Tharn map and in the Under Dark. These rooms are flagged as fire plane. You can gate prime from these rooms and use them as random yet safe teleporters. * Learn what your spells do and experiment, you might learn something cool. * If you are 51+, use your Stronogs Spheres spell to protect you fron nukes. Also make sure you are globed so enemies don't rip off your spheres with magic missile or something lame. * Prismatic ray was removed so now Fire magus and Water magus are a more offensive choice. Air magus also gained double haste which lasts twice as long.